


My Primadonna Boy

by redpaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Shiro but meh, One Shot, also this is my first fanfic for voltron and also ever on ao3 so!!, its short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpaladin/pseuds/redpaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith likes to dance when he's alone. And Lance just wanted to see Keith, figuring he's training. Well, he's training those hips, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Primadonna Boy

Lance was watching from the doorway. Holy shit. This? This was art. This was the art he was waiting for, too. The art that he can embarrass Keith with later. Art? This art was a secret. This was the secret he can let out and make Shiro laugh while Keith's face would probably be as red as his silly jacket. How he can dance so passionately and sing so loudly when he's alone - or at least, thinks he is - and know all the words? This was art.  
  
_"--Pop that pretty question, right now baby~."_  
  
That art was called Marina and the Diamonds' "Primadonna Girl." And as Keith swung his hips, Lance realized exactly how adorable this primadonna guy really was. And he despised the shiver that went down his spine when Keith's voice went deeper at 'baby'.  
  
_"Beauty queen on a silver screen, living life like I'm in a dream~."_  
  
The headphones Keith was wearing were red and black - where the fuck did he get those? Why was Keith even doing this, when he should be training in a room like this? Well, whatever the reason, Lance didn't give a shit - this? This was gold. And tried not to think too hard about how Keith's ass was facing him, and how good that nice butt looked in those pants - No.  
  
_"I know I've got a big ego-"_ With that, Keith swept his black hair back. _"I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though."_  
  
Lance brought a hand up to his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Okay, he's gotta admit, he almost likes it. He almost likes the fact that Keith isn't his usual edgy self. He would expect, maybe, some emo music, but nope, he's got this. And it's better than anything Lance has ever expected. He likes how Keith's ridiculous dance moves show how he feels about this song. He was really into it.  
  
_"And I'm sad to the core, core, core--"_ Moving his hips right there. _"Every day is a chore, chore chore. When you give, I want more, more, more..."_  
  
Lance almost wheezed at how sexual Keith's dance moves became -- at least, to Lance. He looked so... Good. The next part was just a blur as he stared at Keith, moving his hands up his body, moving to the beat. He wasn't even the best dancer, he just looked so damn good while doing it. The dance moves weren't even sexual, Lance just thought so-- Wanted to think so, almost. He never had a crush on Keith. There's no way he could have a crush on him now, right? All thoughts of him giving this information to everyone else was faded away. He was way too focused on Keith's amazing body... Moving to the pop song. He missed out on some of the singing Keith did, skipping ahead to-  
  
_"Got you wrapped around my finger, babe, you can count on me to misbeha--"_ Keith spun around - Fuck.  
  
Keith's eyes were only half open, but snapped open when he saw Lance. The headphones fell off his head. His pose was frozen in place, a hand on his hip, a finger on his cheek, his feisty expression that was once there, gone. Lance didn't even know what his own face looked like, but he was blushing as far as he could feel. Keith twitched a little.  
  
"You... I. You. Hi, Lance." Keith hissed it through his teeth, more from embarrassment than anger.  
  
Lance blinked a few times. "I didn't know you liked Marina."  
  
Keith scoffed. "I was just-- It came on randomly, okay?" He relaxed, then brought his phone from his pocket, stumbling over himself, even if it was a short trip to his pocket. "It was... I didn't know the song, okay?"  
  
Lance laughed. "You knew all the lyrics. And it was..." He stopped himself from saying 'cute'. "Actually, you know what - it was amazing, for someone who looks so..." He paused again, thinking of a good word. "Emo."  
  
Keith crossed his arms and his face slowly became redder. He bit his lips for a bit before responding, looking like he has more to say. "I'm not emo. Shut the fuck up. Why did you even watch in the first place? Why are you here? God, I thought everyone was asleep."

"So you admit you just did it because it was fun?"

Keith stomped his foot, looking like he was going to have a temper tantrum. "Stop reading me!" Lance put his hands up defensively.

"I'm not wrong! Heh..." He wanted to tell everyone, but... Something in his brain stopped him from even thinking about telling everyone. "...You looked like you were having fun, so I didn't try to stop you, or anything, too."

"You didn't answer my questions."

Lance pursed his lips, not exactly wanting to answer them truthfully. "Y'know, I just wanted to get a workout, the usual reason people go here."

"This was a workout, don't try to blame me for dancing."

Lance blurted out, "You looked cute."

Keith blinked a few times. His face became redder. "I was expecting a different word, but hey, cute works." Lance realized what he said and covered his face, mumbling, "Oh my God."

Keith actually chuckled a little, for once, instead of his usual smirk. "So you liked the show I put on, huh?" Lance groaned. "Just shut up, primadonna boy." "At least you didn't call me mullet."

Keith wasn't going to get over this one. He will never get over the fact that Lance called him cute. He's going to have to sing when everyone's sleeping again. Maybe it will become an every day thing.

It did.


End file.
